


Shanks: Lizards

by SimplyMoeMega



Series: One Piece x Reader Scenarios [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Red-Hair Pirates(mentioned), adorableness with the Red-Hair Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMoeMega/pseuds/SimplyMoeMega
Summary: The Red-Hair pirates are celebrating Christmas, and what is a party if you don't lose your tail again?





	Shanks: Lizards

As always your crew was partying like there was no tomorrow, what else would one expect when you were on the Red Dawn and your captain was _the_ Red-Haired Shanks. You as one of the head navigators was actually taking it lightly on the alcohol, couldn't have a hangover while directing a ship across the unpredictable oceans of the new world after all.

"(Y/n)-Chan! Come play with us!" Your captain yelled as he ran up behind you, literally swept you off your feet, then sprinted back into his close friend circle with you held above his head.

"Shanks... put me down this instant or else I _will_ wake you up in the ungodliest hours of the morning." You hissed, glaring at those laugh at your captain's attics. "I'll give you three seconds to put me down before I inject my venom, do you want to have the nurse remove it _again_?" You asked, voice deadly as you partially transformed and let your tail tap his shoulder.

"EEEK! DEMON!!" Shanks squealed like a frightened three-year-old while chucking your lighter frame halfway across the beach and right into an unsuspecting Benn.

"Uff!" Benn grunted as you nailed him right in the head, bouncing back off and onto the sandy floor. Unfortunately for you and all the others, your tail had come off when Shanks threw you.

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Every single pirate screamed at the sight of the dismembered appendage still scrolling in the one blood splattered sand and the blood still streaming out of the tiny stump of a tail you had left.

"Great, he ripped my tail off _again_. I swear this happens every time we have a party." You growled sitting up, slightly woozy from the blood loss.

"Let's get you to the nurse (y/n), they should have probably gotten an area set up for you by now. How could she not of with all this screaming?" Benn sighed, picking you up and carrying you bridal style back onto the ship. A crying Shanks close behind, yelping apologies through his sobs while trying to reconnect your tail to the stump.

"I'm sorry (y/n)-Chan, please don't die! I'm sorry!" He cried, collapsing to the deck after tripping over a pile of rope.

**_~~~Time Skip~~~_ **

"(Y/n)? You alright?" A voice echoed through my painkiller induced haze.

"Santa? Leave the presents by the door and the cookies are out front along with carrots and popcorn for Rudolph. Now let me sleep, I open the gifts around noon." I muttered trying to fall back onto the lovely cloud called sleep.

"I don't know about any presents, but I did bring tacos," Shanks whispered in your ear lightly, holding back his laughter.

"TACOS! Gimme!" You shouted back jerking into a sitting position and yanking the soft shelled tacos out of your captains' hands.

"I told you to stand farther back, you know how she reacts when tacos are offered." Benn chuckled by the door, drawing your attention to him before it shifted to the idiotic red-head currently on the floor.

"He deserves it..." You mutter glaring at him before inhaling your food.

"Don't be cruel (y/n)-chan, last night was an accident." Shanks pouted, sulking while still spread star on the floor.

"Sure just like every other time is also an 'accident'. You know I can die from blood loss if you guys rip my tail off to many times, right?" You sighed, lightly massaging your temples.

"Hmm? But I thought that all geckoes are fine no matter how many times their tail comes off?" Shanks shoot up, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Yeah, Gecko's are fine. But I'm an Iguana, one of the very rare breeds that do drop their tails." You explained to your confused captain while trying to get up and go to your own room.

"(y/n) (l/n), you had better get back in that bed now before I give you another dosage of muscle relaxers." The nurse growled while peeking her head around the corner from her desk.

"But-"

"No 'but's in here, you will rest and maybe if your good I'll release you later today." The nurse cuts you off with a light growl and glare.

"Fine." You pouted

**_~~~~~Time Skip - brought to you by sake because I'm lazy~~~~~_ **

"(y/n)" Shanks called you over, it had been two weeks since you were released from the medical dungeon, as you so kindly phrase it, and thankfully no more incidents have occurred when you've shifted. Although you partially blame that on all the cloth and bubble wrap the others wrapped you in when they learned that you might die the next time you lose your tail.

"What's up Cap'n?" You ask, curious as to why he wasn't drinking any booze like he normally would be.

"Don't die, okay?" He asked light, eyes shadowed in the dusk light.

"Heh, of course not captain." You laughed lightly, pecking him on the cheek before walking away and leaving him in a blushing mess.


End file.
